Third times the charm, right?
by Corpangaqueen
Summary: Have you ever been so in denial that you actually have to take 20 pregnancy tests only to prove yourself wrong? Well Topanga Matthews sure knows what that's like. This story isn't like any other one you've read about topanga being pregnant ;)
1. Feeling nauseous, huh?

It was early one Wednesday morning. It was beginning to rain softly outside as dark clouds rolled in and covered the city of New York. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, cuddled into bed, while having precious dreams that they would soon forget almost instantly when they awoke.

Topanga on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Her head was leaning against the edge of the bathtub while her right hand covered her forehead and eyes. Her other arm wrapped around her churning stomach as she slowly curled into a ball. She had been puking since four in morning. It was now almost six thirty and she knew she had to pull it together before Cory woke up.

She couldn't risk him finding out she was sick. Topanga figured he would force her to stay home and baby her while waiting on her, hand and foot. To most people that sounded amazing, but to Topanga, it sounded awful. She didn't want other people waiting on her for anything. She didn't need anyone else to help her with anything, or that's what she thought anyways.

Topanga knew her and Cory's alarm would go off any second. So she shakily sat up and grabbed the washcloth off the counter by the sink. She quickly pressed it against her face and stood to wash her face off with cool water. Topanga took a deep breath, biting her lip and holding her stomach before racing back to the bedroom.

She slowly crawled into bed and laid next to Cory, slowly removing the pillow he was cuddling with, the one Topanga substituted as herself during the middle of the night so Cory wouldn't get suspicious and made her way back into his arms slowly. She relaxed slightly as her head rested against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and watched his chest and stomach rise and collapse as he inhaled and exhaled.

The shrill of their alarm clock filled the air, followed by Cory's annoyed groans. Topanga quickly got off of Cory and stretched over him to turn the alarm off. Cory, who was still laying flat on his back, gave Topanga a funny look, wondering why she cut the alarm off for him since he was usually the one to do it.

"Hey." He whispered placing his hand on her thigh and looking up at her, even though it was basically pitch black dark in the room.

"Hi." She whispered, plastering a fake smiled and kissing his cheek gently. Cory looked over at the clock and saw that it read '6:32 a.m.' now.

"We have just enough time to kiss." Cory smiled sitting up and leaning over to kiss Topanga. Before she could back away or say anything, his lips had already met hers. He kissed her softly but soon pulled away after he tasted throw up.

Cory wiped his mouth slightly, trying not to get sick himself. The smell or throw up actually made Cory himself want to throw up. He gave Topanga a look and reached over to turn on the lamp beside their bed.

"Why do your lips taste like puke?" Cory asked looking into her tired and weak eyes.

"Um..." She hesitated, swallowing the lump developing in her throat. "I think I just have food poisoning or something because I threw up like once a little while ago." She lied. She wasn't sure if it was just a stomach bug or actual food poisoning making her sick but she for sure knew she couldn't be pregnant. She mentally laughed at herself as she even thought of something so ridiculous. Topanga knew she and Cory were _very careful_ anyways _._

Cory raised an eyebrow. He saw her nervous smile and immediately ran to the bathroom. He gagged a little as a puke smell filled the air. Cory walked back into their bedroom and pushed Topanga back on the bed.

"I know you're sick!" Cory protested, placing his hand against her head and feeling for a fever that wasn't there. He gave her a confused look.

"Well you don't have a fever..." Cory said, slowly almost, as he backed away from her.

"Maybe you do have food poisoning." He sighed, shaking his head a little and sitting next to her.

Topanga nodded slightly. "I'm sure that's it."

"Just stay home today, get some rest I know you'll feel much better." Cory suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Topanga was about to argue him but she stopped as she looked down and noticed him, pulling down the strap of her tank top and kissing her bare shoulder gently. It was one of the only things that soothed Topanga when she wasn't feeling well.

She closed her eyes and relaxed a little, her fingers running through his thick head of dark curls.

"Stay home." He whispered as his lips trailed to her neck. Topanga nodded and grabbed his chin, lifting his face up to look at her.

"Okay, you're right." She whispered. Cory smiled slightly and kissed her cheek gently.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked softly, tucking a messy strand of hair behind her ear.

Topanga shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She cooed kissing the tip of Cory's nose and settling down back in the bed. Cory sighed, as he slowly got out of bed and turned out the lamp, so the room would be dark again.

"Okay, well I'm going to shower and I'll bring you up some medicine and ginger ale when I'm done." He smiled.

Topanga nodded and blew him a kiss before, grabbing Cory's pillow and snuggling with it. She smiled and smelt his coconut scented shampoo in the pillow. His familiar scent always calmed her.

She went through her head again, thinking of reasons why she may be sick. The pregnant thought came again but she slightly chuckled to herself.

"Pregnant? Yeah right." She chuckled to herself, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 _UM HI ITS ME MK AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO THAT IS THEN IM GONNA TELL YA NOW. Anyways I've decided to start fresh with a new account on here and start a new story! Now yes I did do a story like this on my other account 'Girl meets number 5' but this time, it's going to be a lot different, more interesting, better written, more detailed, and a plot twist ooohhhh! So yay! If you guys want more information about me or the story or just want some feels follow my Instagram account corpangaqueen! Thanks for taking the time to review this story and read it means a lot to me loves :))) next chapter tomorrow so yay!_! 


	2. Wearing sunglasses inside

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Cory asked as Topanga ran to the bathroom to puke again. Cory ran after her and rubbed her back soothingly while holding her hair.

"Uh huh." She managed to get out before falling into Cory's arms. Cory held her up and kissed her head gently.

"You still don't feel like you have a fever, you just feel kind of clammy." He sighed.

"Stay home." She whispered, as her body shook. Cory could look at her and tell she was in pain, just but looking into her weak eyes.

"Okay pumpkin." He whispered, placing several kisses against her head. Topanga cuddled into his embrace and didn't dare to let go. She knew this was more than just food poisoning but she refused to accept it.

Cory helped Topanga up and back to their bed. "I honestly have no idea what could be wrong with you, I mean I had the same thing you had last night for dinner it can't be food poisoning." Cory sighed, running his fingers through her messy hair.

"It has to be! There's nothing else that can convince me other wise." Topanga said, folding her arms over her chest and giving Cory a look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife's actions. "I just want to make sure that something bigger isn't going on." Cory said softly looking into her eyes. "Let's go to the doctor just in case."

Topanga pouted and shook her head. "Cory, I hate going there!" She whined.

"Well you're going, you have no choice." Cory protested, already getting her clothes out.

"Cory! I'm a mess and my breath smells like a garbage can and a toilet!" She whined, not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed.

"Come on, maybe the doctor can prescribe you some medicine and it'll make you feel better." He sighed, going over to Topanga and trying to get her undressed. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't try and pull my shirt off again!" She hissed, giving him a dirty look.

Cory backed away slightly and held his hands in the air. "Okay, you haven't done that before." He sighed. Topanga usually always let Cory dress her when she's sick.

Topanga pulled a blanket over her and ran out the room and into the bathroom. "What's gotten into her?" Cory wondered to himself.

Topanga eventually came out, wearing her hair in a messy bun and one of Cory's sweatshirts that she wore when she was cold.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Cory asked, chuckling slightly as his wife pulled the black sunglasses down to her eyes.

"Because I look like I died!" She said annoyed. "And I don't feel well enough to put make up on." Topanga pouted going over to their closet and pulling her grey Uggs out.

Cory shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Alright then." He snickered slightly. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Topanga mumbled something back and came out the closet. She grabbed her purse and looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her head me mentally gagging at herself.

"I'm hideous." She sighed walking out the room and stumbling into the kitchen where Cory waited. He grabbed her hand and took her to the car before driving off the hospital.

Topanga was anxious about going here. Something didn't feel right and she felt as if something bad might happen for some reason. It was just his gut feeling she had.

Cory signed Topanga in as she basically hid behind the plant so no one would see her. Cory thought she was being ridiculous but on the other hand, he thought it was cute how she was hiding.

"Topanga, honey you can come out now." He chuckled as Topanga ran over to Cory and hid her face in his chest.

"Take me home." She mumbled into his chest. Cory shook his head and rubbed her back.

"Not until we see our Doctor first." Cory said softly brushing messy strands of her hair out of her face that were falling out of her bun.

Topanga looked up at him and Cory slowly removed her black sunglasses. He gazed into her exhausted eyes and felt awful for his wife as he gently stroked her clammy cheeks.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered kissing the top of her head and holding her close to his body. "I would never, ever, let something bad happen." He whispered.

Topanga slowly nodded her head and looked up at him. She sighed and laid her head against his chest.

"Damn it Cory, why do you have to be so cute?" She sighed, looking up at Cory who was grinning slightly.

"I'm only cute around you." He smirked, lifting her head and playfully biting down onto her ear.

Topanga giggled and bit her lip, moving away from Cory. "No, no, daddy isn't allowed to do that when baby is sick." She said in a baby tone, making her pouty lips and slightly showing a small smirk.

Cory scoffed. "You're no fun!" He whined, folding his arms over his chest. Topanga laughed at him and walked back over to Cory.

She got directly in his face and her lips were centimeters from touching his. "You love me." She smirked, raising an eyebrow as she slowly slid her hand into his jacket.

Cory's heart raced and his body had this tingling feeling. "I do love you." He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

He was rudely interrupted by a woman calling Topanga back to the room. Cory groaned and rolled his eyes, pouting the whole back to the room.

Topanga sat on the bed while they took her blood pressure and checked her eyes and ears and nose and stuff. The nurse asked Topanga her symptoms and smirked slightly.

"So you're nauseous, tired, moody, hungry and you haven't had your menstrual cycle in over 4 weeks?" She asked pursing her lips. Topanga nodded and looked down. She was so oblivious to what was actually happening with her body.

"That's correct." Topanga said. "I thought it was food poisoning but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it's a stomach bug but I don't have a fever." She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth slightly.

The nurse smiled and knew Topanga had no idea what was going on. "Alright, well I'm going to inform the doctor." She smiled, walking out and closing the door.

Cory was looking around the room and sighed as he looked over at Topanga. "Oh honey, tell him you need your birth control pills too when he gets here."

Topanga nodded. "Thanks, I forgot I was out." She said giggling slightly before stopping instantly. "Oh no." Topanga said, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked, standing up and rushing over to her.

"Oh my god no!" She cried out, a terrified expression crossing her face.

"What?!" Cory asked scared and confused.

Topanga licked her lips slightly and bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

* * *

 _AGH TOPANGA KNOWS NOW. Anyways, I thought Topanga was absolutely adorable in this chapter like she hid behind a plant like yes please. Anyways next chapter out soon. Please review this for me it would mean a lot! I'll talk to you later loves :)_


	3. A Big Mac please

Cory looked at Topanga in horror. "No! That's not possible!" He said shakily, feeling his body tremble.

Topanga nodded, feeling her body stiffen as she curled her toes. "It's the only logical thing that could be wrong with me." She sighed.

Cory refused to believe this. He kept wracking his brain to find a way to prove his wife's crazy theory wrong.

"Aha!" He said, his eyes lighting up and a smile crossing his face. "You can't be pregnant because we haven't done anything to get you pregnant!" He smiled happily.

Topanga rolled her eyes. "Cory are you insane? We're always doing stuff!" She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't like the fact that Cory was so upset about her being pregnant.

"But we haven't done the thing that gets you pregnant, in months!" He replied happily. Topanga thought about her husbands theory for a minute, taking a deep breath.

"Cory, baby, I um don't want to rain on your little parade but two months ago we did something and didn't use protection." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him and laying down. "I'm sorry me being pregnant upsets you so much..." She whispered.

Cory could tell his wife seemed annoyed and he felt bad for upsetting her. He walked over to her and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She sat up a little and looked up into his eyes. "It's okay." She said, moving over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Cory leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose, making Topanga giggle with delight.

"I'm just nervous okay? Having a new baby scares the hell out of me." He whispered, keeping his forehead against hers. Topanga sighed, feeling the same way.

"It does me too, but we're Cory and Topanga. We can do anything as long as we do it together and you never know I could very well not be pregnant." She smiled, leaning in for another gentle kiss.

The couple was locked into a gentle kiss as their doctor walked in. He'd known Cory and Topanga ever since Riley was born and knew how affectionate they got with each other. He let them finish their moment together before clearing his throat.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He smiled, making Topanga blush and giggle while Cory turned slightly red.

"Not at all." Topanga replied, moving away from Cory and sitting back down. Their doctor smiled and handed Topanga one of those fabulous gowns to put on.

"I'll let you change Topanga and then we can check you out." He smiled leaving the room once more. Cory was about to get up and leave as well but Topanga stopped him.

"You don't need to leave." She cooed kissing his cheek and pulling her over sized sweatshirt off.

Topanga dressed into the gown and Cory smiled at her. "I hate wearing this thing." She groaned making Cory snicker.

"I think you look adorable." He smirked, kissing her forehead and lifting her up back onto the table. He pulled away as the doctor came back.

He ran several tests on Topanga and even after fifteen years of knowing him Cory still didn't like how he touched Topanga during examinations. Topanga was laying down while the doctor looked at her and could tell Cory was getting upset.

"Come here." She smiled reaching her hand out for Cory's and slowly grasping it. She smiled as they held hands and he leaned down to kiss Topanga.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Topanga whispered, curling up her toes as they kissed again.

Their doctor finally pulled away from Topanga and she put her legs back down and sat up. "Okay Topanga, you seem really healthy besides your nausea. We're gonna run the tests and get back to you tomorrow morning. Until then just take things easy and rest." He smiled getting up from the chair.

"You're now free to go." He said leaving the room. Cory helped Topanga put her clothes back on and they walked out the hospital hand in hand.

"I'm starving." Topanga said as they got into their black BMW (get it? No okay)

Cory gave her a shocked look as he got in as well. "Topanga, you were just throwing up how are you possibly hungry?" He asked.

"I want food! I threw everything else up!" She complained. She took off her sweatshirt and pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was currently in. Cory gazed at his wife, still confused and puzzled as to how she managed to be gorgeous even when she was sick. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her sunglasses back down.

Cory nodded. "Okay, what do you want?" He asked focusing on the road.

"A Big Mac, a large fry, and a large chocolate milkshake!" She smiled, biting her lip. Cory's jaw dropped he looked over at her.

"Since when do you eat food like-" he stopped once he noticed his wife's angry expression. "I mean lets get you some food!" He said nervously.

Topanga ate hers in a minute flat. Cory almost got sick himself as he saw his wife scarf down all that food.

Cory took her home and she headed to bed. He was exhausted so he laid down on the couch and ended up falling asleep. Topanga crept down the stairs to find her husband asleep and walked over to him. She placed, her lips against his forehead and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered kissing his head again. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, bringing her down to him.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her gently and cuddling her as they fell back asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 _GUESS WHOS FINALLY UPDATING! ME! So I was really happy with the way this chapter came out its pretty cute in my opinion. Next chapter will be getting a little more into drama as Topanga finds out the finale result from the tests... please review and tell me what you thought! I'll see you guys next chapter!_


End file.
